


The Perfect Order

by ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)



Series: Different Names for the Same Things [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And He May Have More Than a Few Feelings, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/ahausonfire
Summary: The thing is that Derek always has too many words in his head.





	

The thing is that Derek always has too many words in his head.

Synonyms and antonyms and verbs and adverbs and nouns.

He’s got a hundred different ways to say that the sky is blue, and a thousand different reasons why they’re not quite right.

Because, the problem is, he’s got too many words. Too many options. Too many paths towards a common goal, and it makes him feel small.

It makes him feel lacking.

That he’s forever striving towards the unwinnable only to fall short.

Because there can only be one Whitman. One Neruda. One Poe.

And they all managed to put their words into order. The perfect order.

So, yeah. Derek’s always had too many words in his head, and they don’t ever quiet down - not when he’s dancing, not when he’s skating, not when Will takes a vicious check that should have been for Derek, and _oh god,_ the words won’t stop. Will crumples down onto the ice, and the words multiply in Derek’s head. Hundreds and thousands and millions of words, screaming to get past his lips, aching to _do something about this._

He bloodies his knuckles and takes his penalty without comment, and he sits on the side, and he waits for news, because for all the endless words that are taking up space in his head, there are only three that he needs to hear.

 


End file.
